


Тихо, внезапно

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Story: The Adventure of the Stockbroker's Clerk, Опыты Монтеня, Охота на Снарка Л. Кэррола
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: Холмс жестоко отомстил Уотсону за женитьбу.





	Тихо, внезапно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Softly and Suddenly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11768) by Katie Forsythe. 



Вскоре после женитьбы я приобрел практику в районе Паддингтона. Прежний ее владелец, престарелый мистер Фаркер, ужасно страдал от пляски святого Витта и был только рад переложить бремя своих обязанностей на мои плечи, едва я предоставил ему такую возможность. Я, со своей стороны, спешил снова встать в строй. Жизнь моя в ту пору была беспокойной, полной смуты и тревог. Я надеялся, что работа облегчит тоску, что лежала на моем сердце с той самой минуты, как я расстался с Шерлоком Холмсом.  
  
Я называю это тоской, но не в том смысле, какой в него вкладывает общество, а в том, в каком использовал он: это была скука, смешанная с неутоленным желанием и смирением перед глубочайшей душевной болью. То тяжелое время мне вспоминать нелегко, но замешательство и мучительнейшее беспокойство вынуждают меня воссоздать его во всех деталях. Подробно, на бумаге, потому что бумага всегда помогала мне привести мысли в порядок.  
  
Я должен это сделать или сойду с ума — ибо его больше нет.  
  
Нет, не может такого быть. Его нет с нами сейчас, но не мог он уйти навсегда. Где найти мне силы это написать? Написать — значит воплотить в жизнь ночной кошмар. Я бы сказал, что от этих слов у меня дрожат руки, но дело вовсе не в этом. Руки у меня дрожат уже не один час, с тех самых пор, как я увидел альпеншток, прислоненный к скале. Не знаю, прекратится ли это когда-нибудь. Много лет назад, когда я, дрожа, опирался на перила парохода, что причаливал к берегам Англии, я ожидал, что со временем дрожь в руках утихнет. И оказался прав, хоть и настрадался тогда вдоволь. Нужно было только подождать. Время лечит, а что не лечит, то притупляет. Так оно и случилось. Но и время мне не поможет, если его нет с нами.  
  
Что вообще мне может помочь, если он ушел туда, куда я не могу пойти за ним?  
  
Записать. Я должен все записать. Если я не заставлю себя сделать это — с хирургической точностью вырезать правду из неясного вороха воспоминаний, — то я никогда его не заслуживал. На моем месте он бы справился. Более того — он бы уже знал правду.  
  
Если твердо придерживаться неоспоримых фактов, — то его нет. Это самый точный и самый твердый из всех твердых фактов на свете.  
  
Но где же он? Прячется в заморских землях, захоронился на время в самом сердце Лондона, выжидает свое время? Спешит к спокойным, умытым солнцем и водой берегам Франции? Спит в стоге теплого, сухого сена? С пулей в груди бежит от духового ружья?  
  
Покоится, холодный и бездыханный, на дне беспощадного водопада?  
  
Но я забегаю вперед.  
  
Без крайней необходимости не нужно это писать. Все остальное тоже ужасно, но ничего не спасет меня, если он и впрямь мертв. Его отсутствие будет мукой, но я смогу ее вынести. Смерть же его разъест меня изнутри. Может, хоть так я узнаю правду, если мои попытки поверить все бумаге ни к чему не приведут. Если он жив, то я, по некой симпатической аналогии, выживу тоже.  
  
Но я несу чепуху.  
  
Помоги мне Господи, неужели я схожу с ума?  
  
Что ж, я начну с начала и попытаюсь найти во всем этом крупицу смысла. Чтобы этого добиться, я должен быть абсолютно последовательным. И как бы то ни было, я должен спешить. Ибо за мной снова наблюдают, и я чувствую во взглядах сочувствие пополам с любопытством. Ну и пусть их, я должен все обдумать.  
  
Итак, меня мучила тоска. В Шерлоко Холмсовском смысле этого слова, не в словарном.  
  
Никогда не скажу, что жена меня не любила. Она прекрасная женщина, проницательная и по-хорошему прямодушная. У нее русые волосы и самое доброе сердце на этой планете. Кажется, она сразу полюбила меня, и всякий раз, когда у меня выдается тяжелый день, я с надеждой ожидаю вечера, когда мы с ней сначала поужинаем вместе, а затем почитаем какую-нибудь книгу из тех, над которыми Холмс всегда пренебрежительно насмехался и которые Мэри любит не меньше меня.  
  
В те дни мы часто друг другу читали. Читали истории о диких, затерянных островах, о благородных пиратах, о разоренных стихией кораблях, о сиротах, получающих большое наследство. Мы с Мэри Уотсон читали друг другу, пока не заболят глаза, а потом удалялись на покой — для сна или короткого, но нежного и искреннего акта любви. В постели Мэри не отличается изобретательностью, но я думаю, ей нравится, что я позволяю ей брать на себя ведущую роль. Я хотел ни в чем ей не отказывать и делать все, чтобы быть самым лучшим мужем. Я обязан дать ей это и даже больше, и всякий раз, когда я вспоминаю об истинной причине, по которой на ней женился, я бегу в ближайшую книжную лавку и покупаю очередной знак своей привязанности. Я люблю ее так, как только мужчина может любить женщину, — или, скорее, как мужчина, которого возбуждают мужчины, может любить женщину, которой обязался посвятить жизнь.  
  
Еще раньше? Нужно подойти к делу основательнее: я не смогу в полной мере осознать, что я с ним сделал, пока не рассмотрю ситуацию с самого начала. Хотел бы я знать, где здесь начало. Каждый раз, когда мой друг дразнил меня за то, что я начал очередную историю с конца, я полагал — вероятно, в поэтическом смысле, — что начал с начала.  
  
Холмс всегда мог найти начало. В последнее время я часто ловлю себя на желании — каким бы жестоким он ни был — быть больше похожим на него.  
  
Первая попытка шантажа оказалась нелепым фарсом. Мы получили письмо, Холмс бросил на него один взгляд, вычислил отправителя по почтовой марке, бумаге, чернилам и почерку и на следующий день еще до захода солнца злодей, обвиняемый в поджоге, угодил за решетку. Мне не пришло в голову поинтересоваться, был ли он виновен, но его яростные отрицания были скомпрометированы его связями с анархистами. Во второй раз действовать пришлось деликатнее: самым ироничным образом Холмс наложил руки на некие бумаги и объявил шантажисту, что с радостью опубликует их сразу после него. Потом в руки Лестрада попал неуклюжий памфлет за авторством одного полицейского инспектора; у нашего друга хватило верности и здравого смысла сообщить нам о его содержании, а потом бросить в огонь и посадить отправителя в арестантскую святого Эгидия. Потом был Милвертон и четыре месяца ада его личного изобретения; он больше не представляет угрозы, хотя нашей заслуги в этом нет.  
  
После кончины Чарльза Огастеса Милвертона я осознал, что сил терпеть такую жизнь у меня больше нет. Во благо Холмса и меня самого. Что же касается моего блага…  
  
Не могу сказать, что все было просто. Тепло. Не умышленно, по крайней мере. Жара, огненного жара и ледяного холода было в избытке, но не тепла — тепло было у него не в почете. После того, как началась наша связь, он ни разу не признался мне в любви, лишь поднимал бровь, когда я говорил, что он покорил меня всецело, и улыбался, когда я тянулся к нему, отчаянно желая дышать его воздухом. И все же он меня любил. Тепло проступало в его бесчисленных прекрасных просчетах. Это рвет меня на части и одновременно утешает, ибо если он любил меня всем сердцем, то не мог хоть в какой-то мере добровольно шагнуть в пропасть — я в это не верю. Его любовь была такой безмолвной и чуткой! Мне больно вспоминать, как он кидался искать кэб, стоило мне начать прихрамывать, как он бросал на меня взгляд, когда что-то доставляло ему радость, и убеждался, что я радуюсь вместе с ним. На каждую угрозу, что трещинами проявлялись на нашей тщательно огороженной жизни, он реагировал со всей решительностью и в конечном итоге подорвал здоровье. Что же касается его блага…  
  
Оно граничило с самоубийством. Холмс бросил все и с головой погрузился в работу по обеспечению нашей — моей — безопасности. Днями не спал и не ел, судорожно пытаясь вернуть все на свои места. И без толку. О, Холмс добивался успеха всякий раз, когда брался за дело, но это ничего не значило. Я видел, что сито с каждым месяцем только больше редеет. Мы с Шерлоком Холмсом просто не могли смотреть друг на друга, чтобы в воздухе не разливалось обожание. Мы ничего не могли поделать. Любовь затапливала все вокруг, даже когда он склонялся над трупом, а я в стороне делал заметки. В другом мире это было бы чудесно. Но не в нашем. В нашем это означало в лучшем случае пожизненный остракизм, который наверняка последует даже за оправданием в деле о содомии. И предо мной встал выбор: жениться или смотреть, как человек, ради которого я бы добровольно отрезал себе руку, сходит с ума в безуспешных попытках предотвратить катастрофу.  
  
Не буду отрицать, что я желал еще и чуточку тепла.  
  
Конечно, я совершил страшную ошибку. Теперь я это знаю, ибо он сам мне об этом сказал. Когда был здесь.  
  
Живой.  
  
Что же я с ним сделал, помоги мне Господи.  
  
Первые три месяца после того, как я приобрел практику, я много времени уделял работе и почти не видел Холмса. Я был слишком занят, чтобы зайти к нему на Бейкер-стрит (да мне и больно было бы это сделать), а он редко выходил из дома не по делу. Поэтому я очень удивился, когда одним июньским утром, читая после завтрака «Британский медицинский вестник», услышал звонок в дверь и затем высокий, резкий голос старого друга.  
  
— Ах, дорогой Уотсон, — произнес он, войдя в комнату. И остановился.  
  
При виде него я зачем-то поднялся, а сердце у меня остановилось. А потом забилось снова, пронзенное стрелой. По крайней мере, ощущения были именно такие.  
  
— Дорогой Холмс, — пробормотал я.  
  
Шерлок Холмс — это человек, который занимает собою все свободное пространство, кроме тех случаев, когда желает остаться незамеченным. Тем утром он хотел, чтобы я отметил каждую мелочь, каждую пуговичную петлю, каждый волосок, аккуратно приглаженный на затылке. Он не хотел ничего кроме этого. И, раз уж мне позволили любоваться, я любовался. Хочу уточнить: мне сложно описать, насколько он был прекрасен. Смерив меня невозмутимым взглядом с высоты своего роста, он, учтивый и как всегда элегантный в своих серых брюках и угольного цвета сюртуке, бросил в кресло шелковый цилиндр. Я мог бы поклясться, что Холмс может по желанию становиться выше, будь это возможно, потому что моя комната внезапно показалась мне убогим чердаком. Кожу цвета слоновой кости обласкало июльское солнце — уже в августе загар сойдет, короткий, словно цветок лилейника, чтобы вернуться только на будущий год. Взгляд стальных глаз был совершенно нечитаем, но нечитаемый взгляд у Холмса говорит мне, что разум его чем-то сильно встревожен. И он казался мне еще тоньше обычного. Я протянул руку; надменная бровь дернулась, но руку мою он пожал, и весьма торжественно. Прикосновение опьянило меня подобно его любимому наркотику.  
  
— Я надеюсь, миссис Уотсон оправилась от волнений, связанных с нашими приключениями со «Знаком четырех»? — поинтересовался он тоном, от которого должно было треснуть окно у меня за спиной. До сих пор удивляюсь, что оно уцелело.  
  
— Мы оба в полном порядке, благодарю.  
  
Он уронил мою ладонь и спрятал руки в карманы. Потом вдруг заинтересовался моей книжной полкой и подошел к ней. Поразительно совершенный палец скользнул по корешкам сборников страшных историй.  
  
— Думаю, «Преждевременное погребение» была особенно зловещей, — язвительно заметил Холмс.  
  
— Я всегда любил По. И Мэри тоже.  
  
— Чудесно. Признаюсь, я не могу себе представить, чтобы она читала ту же цветистую прозу, что и вы, милый друг, но от всего сердца вас поздравляю.  
  
Я не придумал, что на это ответить. Я смотрел, как он читает заголовки, и сгорал от желания обвить руками этот тонкий стан с изящно изогнутым бедром, но знал, что нельзя. Возможно, я никогда не хотел Мэри так, как хотел Холмса, но она заслуживала верности. Это было первым условием, и я заявил о нем со всей твердостью, когда рассказал Холмсу о своем решении и его причинах.  
  
Шерлок Холмс не запрещал мне жениться. Сделай он это, я думаю, он спас бы нас обоих. Не верю, что мог бы ослушаться его прямого запрета. Его молчание было оглушительным. Настолько же громким, насколько бесшумным было молчание в ответ на слова любви. Он чуть ли не подзадоривал меня бежать и не оглядываться. Но когда я заявил, что физически между нами все будет кончено, Холмс сказал, что если я и впрямь женюсь, то могу на этот счет не беспокоиться, ибо женатым я ему не нужен.  
  
— Холмс, я так рад вас видеть, — произнес я после долгого молчания. — Так рад. Скучал по вам страшно. Но вы же здесь не для того, чтобы обсудить наши разные вкусы в литературе.  
  
— Я пришел по двум причинам, — задумчиво ответил он, не оборачиваясь. — Одна из них, вероятно, вызовет у вас раздражение. На днях мне понадобилась моя монография о действии негашеной извести, огня и тому подобного на кости скелета. Не смог найти, а из печати она вышла.  
  
— Прошу прощения. — Я подошел и встал у полки рядом с ним. — Пару ваших книг случайно доставили сюда вместе с моими, потому что они стояли на моей полке, а у меня еще не было времени… А, вот и она. Простите, Холмс. Совсем из головы выпало. Мишель де Монтень тоже ваш, я полагаю.  
  
— Вероятно, вы правы, учитывая, что вы не поймете у него ни слова, — заметил он, забирая у меня оба тома, тонкий в голубом переплете и посолиднее. — Знаете, я всегда любил Монтеня.  
  
— Я вполне могу его читать. Какие-то мелочи ускользают от моего внимания, вне всякого сомнения, но язык в целом мне вполне доступен. «Если бы вы у меня настойчиво требовали ответа, почему я любил его, я чувствую, что не мог бы выразить этого иначе, чем сказав: «Потому, что это был он, и потому, что это был я».  
  
— Вторая причина состоит в том, — сказал Холмс, игнорируя мои слова, — что я надеюсь, забота о больных и тяжелые оковы брака не затмили в вас интереса, с которым вы принимали участие в наших маленьких детективных приключениях.  
  
Дрожь пробежала по моему телу. Напроситься самому у меня не хватало смелости. Это было опасно, более того, настолько же рискованно, как пройти сквозь зоопарк без клеток, но ради возможности побыть рядом с Холмсом я прошел бы сквозь ад, — пусть он и не принадлежит мне больше.  
  
— Напротив, — охотно возразил я, — только вчера я просматривал свои старые заметки и вспоминал наши прошлые дела.  
  
Серые глаза сощурились. А потом засияли одновременно светом признательности и холодом превосходства. Обжигающее солнце и ледяная сторона луны. И никогда не посередине, никогда не тепло.  
  
— Значит, если я скажу бросить все дела, оставить работу и прямо сейчас поехать со мной в Бирмингем, вы согласитесь, даже если не знаете ничего о самом деле?  
  
— Тысячу раз да. Я все думал, как попросить, да ничего не придумал… Холмс, я согласен в любом случае.  
  
Сжимая в одной руке книги, он протянул другую и скользнул кончиком пальца вдоль моей челюсти, легко, почти неощутимо.  
  
— Вижу, вы недавно болели. Летняя простуда всегда изматывает.  
  
Его близость сводила с ума, но я не мог заставить себя сделать шаг назад.  
  
— Я думал, что полностью оправился от той болезни.  
  
— Вы правы. Выглядите вы на удивление крепким, — сказал он, выделив голосом «р». — Похоже, семейная жизнь вдоволь обеспечивает вас здоровой атмосферой, совсем не то что я, я о таком и мечтать не мог. О болезни я узнал по вашим шлепанцам. Вы и впрямь бросите работу и поедете со мной в Бирмингем прямо сейчас?  
  
— Если вы того желаете.  
  
— Мой клиент сейчас ждет нас в кэбе, — с легкой улыбкой признался он.  
  
— Что вы говорите? — засмеялся я. — Что ж, простите, что заставил его ждать. Идемте, я только перекинусь парой слов со своим соседом. Я всегда принимаю его пациентов, когда возникает такая необходимость, а он примет моих.  
  
— Значит, мы с вами тихо, бесследно внезапно исчезнем. Что может быть лучше? — мягко заметил Холмс.  
  
Судя по голосу, имел в виду он прямо противоположное. Много чего может быть лучше, и мы оба это знали. Но я все равно поехал со своим другом в Бирмингем, в контору Франко-Мидланской компании скобяных изделий на улице Торговой, мы раскрыли тайну мистера Холла Пикрофта и спасли человека от петли. Я уже много месяцев не чувствовал себя таким живым. Нашим клиентом был очаровательный юноша из Сити в самом начале жизненного пути, сообразительный, с чистым лицом и простонародным выговором, а его проблема, пусть и не слишком заковыристая по меркам Холмса, показалась мне самым чудесным образом родной.  
  
Много месяцев я не путешествовал со своим другом в закрытом купе, не соприкасался с ним коленями, не ловил на себе его сияющий взгляд, которым он любит награждать меня, рассказывая о таинственных преступных замыслах; к тому же, есть большая разница между лечением катаракты у пожилого джентльмена и драматическим спасением самоубийцы. Когда семидесятиминутная поездка до Лондона была позади, меня приводила в ужас мысль, что завтра я не услышу голоса первого и единственного в мире консультирующего детектива. Я так хорошо знал углы, под которыми изгибались его длинные руки и ноги, что один их вид успокаивал меня, как ночная молитва успокаивает ребенка.  
  
— Спасибо, что заехали, Холмс, — сказал я на прощание. Мы стояли на платформе, а не пойми откуда взявшиеся облака скрывали от нас июньское солнце, опускающееся за розовый горизонт. — Надеюсь, в будущем…  
  
— Я не могу гарантировать, что в будущем подобное будет случаться часто, — холодно перебил меня он.  
  
Холмс зажег сигарету, спрятав глаза за длинными белыми ладонями. Я понял, что он сделал это намеренно. Уже много лет это было еще одним его безмолвным признанием.  
  
— Понимаю.  
  
— Уотсон, я же не говорю, что вообще никогда, — ответил он, заметив мой понурый вид. — Но я же в первую очередь заезжал, чтобы установить местонахождение своих книг, и я это сделал. Ведь так?  
  
— И насколько же именно я обязан нашей встречей вашему желанию вернуть потерянное? — огрызнулся я.  
  
— Больше, чем вы думаете. — Оставив сигарету в губах, он протянул мне на прощанье руку. Я ее пожал, и сигарета тут же снова оказалась между указательным и средним пальцами. — А может, и знаете. Вы любите выставлять себя глупее, чем вы есть. Всего хорошего, Уотсон.  
  
Я смотрел ему вслед. Темные полы сюртука развевались в толпе, невозможно высокая фигура выделялась в море скучно-однообразных цилиндров и шляпок. Шерлок Холмс ходит так, словно улица — его частная собственность. Я всегда рад наблюдать за ним в эти минуты, частично из-за его природной грации и частично, потому что стоит мне назвать любой лондонский переулок, и он отведет меня туда без единого неверного поворота. Да, Лондон принадлежит Шерлоку Холмсу так же всецело, как и я. Глядя, как он исчезает в толпе, я думал о его словах насчет книг, на случай, если он вдруг обернется. Но он, к счастью, смотрел перед собой, и мы оба понимали что к чему. И я совершенно уверен: он знал, что я на него смотрю. Для таких, как Шерлок Холмс, даже переполненный перрон — это сцена.  
  
Я был так благодарен за те несколько часов рядом с ним, что когда вернулся домой, меня глодала вина, и я не придумал даже какое-никакое оправдание для жены.  
  
— Ну наконец-то, — тепло поприветствовала меня Мэри. Она сидела у окна, уже почти темного, с надкусанным яблоком и томиком поэзии в руках. — Спасибо за записку, не то я бы умерла с голоду, ожидая тебя к ужину.  
  
В ту минуту я увидел, что она прекрасна. Несмотря на хрупкость и женственность, ее добродушная простота вызывала во мне теплые чувства.  
  
— Прости. — Я наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы. — Что тихо, бесследно внезапно пропал.  
  
Ее губы были яблочного вкуса, и эта нелепица почему-то отозвалась у меня в груди еще большей нежностью.  
  
— Но ты вернулся. — Она улыбнулась и протянула мне яблоко. Я с удовольствием откусил. — Значит, Снарк оказался не Буджумом. И кем же он был?  
  
— Шерлоком Холмсом.  
  
— О, дорогой, это же замечательно! Я только сейчас подумала: ты, наверное, скучал по нему все это время.  
  
— Скучал.  
  
Лицо у нее осунулось.  
  
— Это я виновата. Мне не по себе в его компании, а он всегда такой далекий от этого мира, что вся работа падает на тебя. Довольно. Не думай, милый, я не настолько застенчива, чтобы ты от этого страдал. Давай перестанем потакать этому его богемному образу жизни, как ты это называешь, и пригласим его на ужин. О, что это? «Крушение брига «Отважный»! Спасибо, но нет, давай пока не будем ее начинать, расскажи лучше о тех захватывающих приключениях, в которые втянул тебя мистер Холмс. Я позвоню, чтобы тебе подали ужин.  
  
На следующее утро я ее подвел. Подвел безо всякого намерения, и все же это было неизбежно, потому что Шерлок Холмс подвел меня и не запретил мне жениться на доброй женщине со светлыми волосами, которой я не мог подарить свое сердце.  
  
Я проснулся, принял пациентов, прочел газету. Потом со всей искренностью заявил жене, что она права и я должен пригласить своего друга на ужин. А еще я хочу обсудить с ним кое-какие детали вчерашнего дела, так что схожу-ка я к нему на Бейкер-стрит лично. Наша первая встреча после моей женитьбы всколыхнула в моей душе что-то глубокое, и Богом клянусь, я хотел только побыть рядом с ним еще минут десять и сгорал от нетерпения от одной только мысли об этом.  
  
— Прошу тебя, не кури больше одной сигареты, — с улыбкой попросила Мэри, откашлявшись. — А то ты возвращаешься со своего клуба и пахнешь, как лесной пожар, а я волнуюсь. И передавай привет мистеру Холмсу.  
  
Входная дверь у меня за спиной ударила странно незнакомо. Ударила, как похоронный колокол.  
  
  
  
  
Три минуты я стоял на его пороге, страдая от нерешительности. Потом взял себя в руки и позвонил. Миссис Хадсон была рада меня видеть и отправила прямо наверх, в нашу старую гостиную.  
  
Я распахнул дверь и по одному запаху понял, что он дома. Пахло смесью табака и миндаля, немного мускусом и совсем чуть-чуть кедром, пахло безукоризненной чистотой в окружении беспорядка, а поверх всего этого — полиролью для скрипки. От кушетки донесся сладострастный, полный неги стон.  
  
Ничем особенным Холмс, похоже, не занимался: просто отдыхал — ни книги, ни телеграммы, ни даже трубки у него в руках не было. Судя по всему, Шерлок Холмс занимался тем, что пялился в стену. Я заметил на полу револьвер, и мороз пробежал у меня по коже. Сейчас я знаю, чего он уже тогда страшился, но почему меня в ту минуту это так напугало, не могу предположить: я же знаю, что привычки моего друга обращаться с оружием близки к сумасшествию. Дыры от пуль он считает украшением, а револьвер — прессом для бумаг. Я смотрел на него, опершись о спинку кушетки и перегнувшись через нее. Какое-то время взгляд Холмса оставался все таким же отсутствующим, а затем зажегся любопытством.  
  
— Что это вы тут делаете? — резким тоном поинтересовался он, приподнимаясь. Он не спал. Об этом мне сказали его голос и сияние в глазах цвета отполированной стали.  
  
— Я так рад был вчера вас видеть, — признался я, — что пожелал увидеть снова. А моя жена передает вам приглашение на ужин.  
  
Мгновение Холмс смотрел на меня непонимающе, а потом снова уронил голову на кушетку, развернув орлиный профиль к окну. Рука слепо потянулась за сигаретами, которые почему-то валялись на полу горкой, свежие вперемешку с окурками. Там же лежал начищенный маленький револьвер. Холмс достал из жилетного кармана зажигалку и затянулся. Я воспользовался его методами и решил, что он провел таким образом по меньшей мере пару часов и не собирался в скором будущем заниматься ничем более интересным. Клиентов, очевидно, у него не было, срочных дел тоже. И в то же время, я не заметил в родном лице никакой радости от моего визита. Я понял, что он меня не ждал и сейчас тщательно взвешивает каждое слово. Моя храбрость удивляла меня самого. Но беспокоило меня то, что он явно не желал меня видеть. Наверное, вчера я напомнил ему обо всех своих недостатках, которые он больше не должен терпеть, и он порадовался моему отсутствию. Думать об этом было тошно. Я не настолько самоуверен, чтобы полагать, что моя компания всегда ему в радость.  
  
— Вам лучше уйти.  
  
Я тут же не думая подчинился, но у меня вдруг мелькнула жуткая мысль, и я спросил, прежде чем успел себя остановить:  
  
— Почему? Вы кого-то ждете? Может быть, клиента?  
  
Если бы Холмс тогда ответил, что ожидает нового любовника, я бы, наверное, сошел с ума. Да, он не мог принадлежать мне, но если бы он принадлежал кому-то другому, если бы кто-то другой ласкал его белую кожу, пока я спал с очаровательной девушкой, которую любил как сестру, я бы обезумел. Я знаю каждый дюйм этой кожи, знаю лучше, чем свою собственную, я боготворю каждый шрам и родимое пятно. Знаю, что сразу над очаровательной поясничной впадиной с левой стороны у него несколько еле заметных веснушек. Он о них понятия не имеет. Мысль о Холмсе и другом мужчине рядом с ним, в нем, другом мужчине, который подался его чарам, — показалась мне настолько извращенной, что я не смог выдавить из себя ни слова.  
  
— Довольно лицемерно с вашей стороны, не находите? — улыбнулся он, по своему обыкновению прочитав мои мысли.  
  
— Да, — огрызнулся я. — Лицемерно. Именно поэтому я ничего не сказал.  
  
— С чего это вы вдруг так разволновались?  
  
— Потому что вы никогда не позволяете мне ни о чем умолчать!  
  
— Я ничего не могу вам ни позволить, ни запретить. И все же я вас заверю в своем полном воздержании. Все это время я жил монахом. Все, теперь бегите.  
  
— Почему вы так спешите от меня избавиться?  
  
— Я буду только раздражать вас. Вы же знаете, какой я без дела.  
  
— У меня тоже сегодня нет никаких дел. Поэтому я пришел.  
  
— Неважно, завтра появятся. Ваша практика процветает.  
  
— Процветает? — с любопытством поинтересовался я, обходя диван и усаживаясь в свое старое кресло. К черту вежливость, Холмс был рядом, и я чувствовал себя как пловец, который наконец сломал лед, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. — Я вчера не упоминал, насколько она доходна.  
  
— У вашего соседа такая же старая практика, как и у вас. Несложно было прийти к этому заключению, глядя на ту пожилую леди с рецептом в левой руке, что вышла из соседней двери, когда мы спускались. Конечно, она могла заболеть и недавно, но я думаю, у нее долго тянущийся ревматизм, а старики не меняют врачей просто так. Более того, мой мальчик, она осматривала вас с таким интересом, с каким встречают новое лицо по соседству. Следовательно, практика у вашего соседа такая же старая, как и у вашего предшественника.  
  
— Да, но…  
  
— Ваш сосед может позволить себе серебряный звонок, но ваши ступеньки стерты на три дюйма глубже, чем его. Ergo, он весьма успешен, но вы успешнее. Удовлетворены?  
  
Тогда-то все и случилось.  
  
Вероятно, во всем виноваты его глаза, серые, прозрачные, как ветра за оконным стеклом ранним летом. И то, что я, как беспечный мальчишка, после месяцев разлуки побежал за ним, словно тот, кто так давно не видел воды, что она для него самое редкое вещество на земле. И в то же время, все было гораздо проще: Холмс был полуодет, распахнутый ворот рубашки открывал белую, твердую как камень грудь, голые лодыжки по-домашнему зарылись в диванные подушки. На нем не было ни воротничка, ни галстука, но блестящие черные волосы были, как всегда, тщательно уложены, в полном соответствии с его желаниями. Ничего из этого не было спланировано заранее, но я не знаю другого мужчину, который бы так хорошо знал свое тело и то, каким его видят окружающие. Так что, если быть с собой до конца честным, ответ на его вопрос должен быть гораздо более общим.  
  
Шерлок Холмс сделал это нарочно.  
  
Я не успел ответить, был ли я удовлетворен — он все заметил сам. Чувственные губы слегка распахнулись, и он довольно выдохнул, хотя до этого сам не осознавал, что задержал дыхание.  
  
— Уотсон. — Слово взрезало меня скальпелем. — Что с вами такое, дьявол вас побери?  
  
— Ничего. А ваши заключения недалеки от истины.  
  
— Да, я знаю. Мои заключения почти всегда недалеки от истины. И именно они заставляют меня спросить снова: что, черт возьми, с вами такое? Вы же видите, что у вас проблема?  
  
— Умоляю вас, объясните.  
  
Шерлок Холмс подпер голову рукой и обманчиво сладким голосом произнес:  
  
— Вас возбуждают мои заключения, Уотсон?  
  
— Что вы такое говорите? — ровным тоном парировал я.  
  
Он слегка выпрямился, положил тонкую белую руку на подлокотник, чтобы лежащая между пальцев сигарета повисла над ковром. Взгляд растерял все свое вежливое безразличие и безжалостно пронзал меня кинжалами.  
  
— Я говорю, что вижу. Вы покраснели и почти не дышите. Ужасно не повезло, что отсюда мне не видно ваших брюк, но…  
  
— Холмс, вам что, нечем больше развлечься, кроме как мучить меня?  
  
— С тех пор, как вы ушли? — ледяным тоном уточнил он и выпустил из сложенных губ струю дыма. — Нет.  
  
Ну вот. Это все моя вина, моя жестокость, я совершил проступок и не важно, насколько это было необходимо. Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я удивлен, что ничуть не испугался его тогда. Я думал, что знаю, на что он способен, знаю границы его широчайшего воображения, границы, которые он никогда не переступит. Полагал, что моя неспособность ему сопротивляться священна в свете наших новых обстоятельств, потому что он ведь джентльмен. Даже в самые необузданные минуты своей пылающей одержимости он не требовал от меня ничего прямо. К примеру, никогда не подставлял губы для поцелуя, зная, что я человек слова. Холмс настолько требователен, насколько горд, и настолько неумолим, насколько требователен. Он никогда не давал мне тепла. Но уверившись в том, что я знаю, на что он не пойдет никогда, я забыл подумать о том, что вытекает прямо из этого, — о том, на что он мог бы пойти. Глупейшая из всех элементарных ошибок. В других обстоятельствах, возможно, вполне простительная, но в случае с Шерлоком Холмсом любая ошибка смертельна. И никогда, даже в самых страшных кошмарах, я и примерно не мог вообразить себе, насколько он был зол.  
  
— Я ушел не потому, что мне этого хотелось.  
  
— Что-то я вас не понимаю, — живо откликнулся он. — Вы же не хотите сказать, что эта хрупкая, милая женщина вас заставила? Или что это я выставил ваши чемоданы на лестничную клетку?  
  
— Холмс, — произнес я со всей возможной мягкостью, — на нас началась охота. Мы уже через это проходили, и не раз. Под угрозой оказалась ваша свобода.  
  
— Я решил эту проблему, — заявил он тоном, который приберегал для самых недалеких инспекторов Ярда. Серые глаза сверкали. — Что за кавалером я бы был, если бы не смог позаботиться о ваших интересах? Рыцарство, может, и мертво, но элементарные приличия — явно нет.  
  
— Да вы чуть в могилу себя не свели! Думаете, мне приятно было на это смотреть? Зная, что скоро все повторится сначала?  
  
— Ну, теперь-то вам есть на что смотреть. Приятно ли вам смотреть на жену? Кстати, как поживает Мэри Уотсон? Разозлилась она на ваше исчезновение?  
  
— Вовсе нет. И… с ней все хорошо. Спасибо. У нас все замечательно, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
— Она вас любит, это ясно как божий день. Ваша шляпа никогда не была настолько чиста, когда вы жили с той бесчувственной машиной, консультирующим детективом. И набрали вы семь футов. Приятно видеть, что вы купаетесь в лучах настоящей любви. Мне от этого только легче, разумеется. Мне бы и в голову не пришло уговаривать вас съесть вторую порцию жаркого из говядины.  
  
— Зачем вы пытаетесь сделать мне больно? Вы это специально, конечно, но зачем?  
  
— Что вы, что вы, я за вас рад, — заверил меня он и снова улыбнулся этой своей пугающей улыбкой. — За ваш брак, за вашу практику, за ваше здоровое окружение. Неприятно, конечно, наблюдать, как я свожу себя в могилу, а вот этот новый пасторальный вид…  
  
— Я хотел жить с вами и умереть с вами, — прорычал я. У меня уже не получалось контролировать голос. — Вы должны были заметить эту мелочь, как замечаете все остальные. Я женился, потому что постоянная тревога чуть вас не убила.  
  
— Вы женились потому, что вам хотелось, чтобы землю под вашими ногами целовали более явно, — промурчал он.  
  
— Все, что я хотел, это отдать вам себя без остатка. И я отдавал, много лет подряд.  
  
— Не стоило этого делать. Что вы хотели получить в ответ? Я никогда вас не любил.  
  
В других условиях это прозвучало бы жестоко. Не скажу, что меня его признание так уж удивило — Господь свидетель, загнанный в угол, Холмс способен почти на все, включая слова смертельные, как снайперский огонь. Конкретно эти кого другого отправили бы прямиком в Темзу, ко всем остальным страдальцам, не сумевшим более выносить тяготы жизни. Но это была наглая ложь. Если существовало оружие, что никогда не причинило бы мне вреда, то это было оно. Да, у Холмса было преимущество: он никогда не говорил о своих чувствах открыто. Но ради простого полового сношения никто не пойдет на конфронтацию с тремя профессиональными шантажистами.  
  
— Когда-то любили, — сказал я. — Или заставили меня в это поверить.  
  
— Я никогда вас не любил, — четко, с расстановкой произнес он. — Зачем вы заставляете меня повторять дважды? Вам же больнее.  
  
Мои кулаки сжались сами собой.  
  
— Вы любили меня, пусть и отбивались от этого чувства всеми руками и ногами с самого начала. Любили, хоть и мелочно, извращенно страдали от этого. Да Бога ради, Холмс, в этом-то все было дело! Вся проблема была в том, что вы любили меня.  
  
— Ладно, вам, похоже, очень хочется так думать. И я спрошу еще раз, Уотсон, — едко пробормотал он. — Вас возбуждает смотреть, как я разгадываю загадки? Распутываю преступления? Описываю человека по одному-единственному предмету его одежды? Вас всегда возбуждали мои маленькие фокусы?  
  
— Да, — прошептал я.  
  
Холмс бросил сигарету в камин, она вспыхнула красным и погасла. Медленно, как кошка, поднимающаяся с насиженного места, он наклонился и, вместо того, чтобы, как я ожидал, встать и выбросить меня из дома, плавно перетек на когда-то наш общий ковер и на коленях двинулся ко мне — и секунды растянулись на дни. Кажется, я на время перестал дышать, а потом задышал слишком часто и мелко. Холмс замер на коленях на коврике передо мной и положил ладони мне на бедра.  
  
— А может, я делал что-нибудь еще, что возбуждало вас даже больше? — поинтересовался он и погладил мою штанину.  
  
— Холмс, — предостерегающе произнес я. Гораздо тверже, чем находил в себе воли.  
  
— Я интересуюсь из чистого любопытства.  
  
Он раздвинул мои бедра и сел на пол, подложив под себя ногу и опершись подбородком о колено. Меня он больше не касался, даже не пытался; просто его темная голова замерла у моей ноги, а взгляд Горгоны уставился на передний шов на брюках.  
  
— Возможно, я развил еще какие-нибудь навыки, благотворно влияющие на ваше либидо. Как вы смотрите на мои занятия боксом, например?  
  
К тому моменту я уже хорошо видел, к чему все идет. Огонь, всегда только огонь и обжигающий холод и никогда не тепло. Я мог встать и уйти в тот самый момент. Мне хватило бы сил на это, я думал, что хватит. А он не остановился.  
  
— Вам приходилось наблюдать, как я боксирую, но, полагаю, тот благотворительный поединок в полицейском участке был моим звездным часом. Оппонент попался достойный, мы кружили друг вокруг друга, как тигры. Когда я победил, то был уже весьма помят, но все же я победил. Помните, что было потом, когда вы забрали меня домой? Вы сняли с меня порванную рубашку и обработали порез на лбу, а потом набрали ванну, потому что я не люблю долго оставаться грязным и потным, и вы это знаете, потом вы усадили меня в ванну, закатали рукава и заявили, что сами меня вымоете. Руки, и грудь, и спину, и плечи, и бедра, — каждая часть моего тела ощутила на себе великодушие вашего личного внимания. Я не скрыл от вас ничего, и вы не торопясь отмывали меня дочиста. Вы руководили моими движениями, мне пришлось только подвинуться, если я правильно помню, когда вы пожелали, чтобы я раскрылся перед вами еще больше. И тогда вы поняли, наконец, то, что я понял уже давно: на вас было слишком много одежды. Вы разделись, залезли в ванну и намылили мне бедра, чтобы легче было не спеша двигаться у меня между ног.  
  
Моя рука сама собой метнулась к паху, словно бы ведомая дьяволом, хотя я хорошо знал, что имя тому дьяволу было Шерлок Холмс. Я замер и сжал бедро.  
  
— Да, — прошептал он. — Давай. Ну женат ты — что тут такого? Я же тебя не трогаю, ты сам.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Вперед. Я на безопасном расстоянии и не скажу ни одной живой душе. Как насчет фехтования? — продолжил он тем же тягучим, как патока, тоном. — Как-то я устроил представление специально для вас — вы, должно быть, припоминаете. Обычный матч в пустом зале, когда все уже ушли. Уверен, что помните. Остались только вы да я, да мой противник. Некому было сказать, что не стоит снимать защиту и оголять торс, как дуэлянты двести лет назад.  
  
Я помнил. Он был беспечным, тонким, как кнут, двадцативосьмилетним юношей с глазами бога и линией челюсти средневекового королевского рыцаря. Я помню каждую каплю пота на плоском животе и вину, которую я почувствовал при виде тонкой алой нити на его руке, зная, что из всех мужчин в Лондоне только мне будет позволено ее залечить. Это почти стоило вреда, нанесенного этому великолепному телу, но только почти.  
  
— Помните, после того, как я выиграл матч, я дразнил вас, говорил, что этот светловолосый паренек так хорошо обращается с рапирами, что наверняка искусен и в другой форме фехтования? Что нужно пригласить его домой и узнать наверняка?  
  
— Вы же это не всерьез говорили, — умоляюще выдавил я, сжав кулаки.  
  
— Да почему же? Когда я учился в университете, мне случалось принимать в спальне больше одного мужчины, просто чтобы поразвлечься. Но вы правы, я не всерьез предлагал. Я тогда не желал ничего на всем белом свете, кроме вас.  
  
Вот она, та минута, когда Рим, который не сразу строился и сохранять который стоило стольких усилий, наконец пал. Я расстегнул брюки и, порывшись в тряпках, освободил свой член из его хлопкового плена. Вероятно, это стало самым страшным моим проступком — то, что я сжал его тогда в ладони. Но я не мог ничего с собой поделать, так же, как не мог когда-то не полюбить.  
  
Холмс оперся на одну руку, другой вцепился в голень, а лицом — лицом он с такой невозможной лаской терся о мою ногу, словно домашний кот. Во взгляде его я видел и отчаянное желание, и жестокую силу.  
  
— А я все гадал: почему вы не поймали меня на слове? Я же видел, что вы положили на него глаз. Такой славный, добродушный юноша с золотыми волосами. А плечо, наверное, с мое бедро толщиной. Господь знает, что там у него в штанах. А у вас, дорогой друг, есть одно очаровательное качество: вы умеете любить всех. Ваше нынешнее положение не оставляет в этом никаких сомнений. Забавно, наверное, что я не могу любить никого, а вы любите десятки разных бедняг. Готов поспорить, рядом со мной в вашем сердце легко уместился бы весь мир. Ну разве не замечательно бы нам было — вот так, на одну ночь? Мы бы подготовили его вместе, не спеша, а потом я бы взял его, а вы бы наблюдали. Или, если вам так больше нравится, он взял бы меня, а я бы вылизывал и сосал ваш…  
  
— Хватит, — отрезал я, не оставляя, впрочем, своего занятия. — Я отказался, потому что любил вас. Я и сейчас люблю вас.  
  
— Ах да. Кажется, пару минут назад вы этой же причиной объяснили совсем иное. Вы хотите, чтобы я вам поверил, будто вы по этой же причине оставили меня и женились. Я все забываю, что у вас просто свои способы проявления любви — возможно, потому что я сам никогда не влюблялся. Что ж, забудем о бедном парнишке. — Щека в последний раз скользнула по моему бедру, и серые глаза закрылись.  
  
— Мой милый…  
  
— Подумайте, чем бы мы сейчас занимались, не будь вы женаты, — печально вымолвил он, меняя тактику на более эффективную. А я продолжал терзать свою жаждущую плоть. — Вы бы лежали в моей постели, я в этом почти уверен. Я снял бы с вас всю одежду, предмет за предметом, не торопясь, хотя мне бы сложно было держать себя в руках и не мчаться от пуговицы к пуговице, чтобы обнажить вашу кожу как можно скорее. А потом я бы совершил тот же ритуал над собой, а вы бы лежали на кровати и смотрели на меня, пока между нами не осталось бы никаких преград. Мы могли бы сотворить замкнутую цепь: лечь на бок и взять в рот члены друг друга. Помните, в первый раз мне с вами это не понравилось? С другими мужчинами было довольно приятно, но с вами… Мне казалось, слишком много ощущений, и совсем нельзя сосредоточиться — ваш горячий рот отвлекал меня от вкуса вашего члена, и наоборот, — я на части распадался. Во второй раз я обуздал свой разум. Думаю, то был единственный случай, когда я почти довел вас до слез.  
  
— Холмс, не надо со мной так.  
  
— Вам сейчас чего-то другого хочется? Давайте подумаем. Хоть я вас и не любил, но я скучал, так что, наверное, если бы вы пожелали, я бы согласился побыть вашим катамитом, вашим мальчиком для утех. Вымазал бы руку чем-нибудь скользким и лег на спину, а вы сверху. Я бы раздвинул ноги и стал готовить себя пальцами, а вам бы осталось только решать, целовать меня или нет и как часто. Я был бы только рад, потому что ваш язык, ласкающий мой рот, существенно бы поднял мой энтузиазм. Если бы вам приятно было мной любоваться, я бы занимался этим столько, сколько бы вы пожелали. Может, я бы взял вас в рот, а вы бы оборачивались назад, к моим ногам, чтобы посмотреть. А когда я кончил, вы бы уже были весь твердый и мокрый. А потом вы бы развернулись, закинули мои ноги себе на плечи и…  
  
— Да Бога же ради, — выстонал я и упал, ибо мышцы не могли больше меня удерживать. И да простит меня Господь за то, что я толкнул худое тело Холмса на пол и упал сверху, уперся коленями по сторонам от его совершенного тела, сжимая член в ладони прямо у любимых губ. Когда он заговорил, его широко раскрытые глаза блестели от страсти, а может быть слез, и я тонкой кожей ощущал его дыхание.  
  
— Или наоборот, — продолжил он с теми же с ума сводящими интонациями. А я даже не испугался, глупец. От силы, заключенной в этом теле, захватывало дух и невозможно было поверить, какой должен быть самоконтроль, чтобы не прикоснуться. Похоть в его взгляде опьяняла. Не знаю, было ли это адским пламенем или тем холодом, что ждет нас всех в конце времен, — казалось, все сразу. — Вы несколько недель не навещали старого друга, я на вас очень зол. Возможно, стоило бы отпустить миссис Хадсон куда-нибудь поужинать, задернуть шторы и нагнуть вас через подлокотник кушетки, как вы того заслуживаете.  
  
Могу только предположить, что существуют еще в миру мужчины, способные договорить бывшего любовника до бешеной страсти, но я их никогда не встречал. Встретил — наверное, испугался бы. Но любил я одного.  
  
— Чего вы, по-вашему, заслуживаете? Ремня?  
  
— Хуже, — прорычал я, сжимая свой фаллос как тисками.  
  
— Тогда пришлось бы искать хлыст. — Его глаза метнулись к подставке с тростью и вернулись ко мне. — Я подошел бы к своему делу со всей дотошностью, потому что без хорошей трепки вы не ощутите на себе, как изнуряла меня жизнь после того как вы ушли, и что я почувствовал, когда вы заглянули невзначай, словно проходили мимо. Да я ненавижу вас за это. Поэтому и попросил уйти. А когда я бы закончил, спустя много, много времени, я бы погладил отметины, которые сам же и оставил, и брал бы вас так долго и сильно, как бы мне того хотелось, потому что к тому моменту вы бы все поняли и сами просили меня о том же. После множества ударов, на той узкой грани между наслаждением и мукой, вы бы хотели меня глубже, быстрее, грубее.  
  
— Шерлок…  
  
— А я ведь всегда даю вам то, что вы просите, правда? Должно быть, все это время вы как-то интересно на меня влияли, а иначе почему так? Вы, очевидно, меня любите, как любите половину земного шара, поэтому добровольно мне повинуетесь. Отчего же я повинуюсь вам?  
  
Его ладони, заметно дрожащие от желания, но удерживаемые сверхъестественной, стальной волей, взметнулись и упали рядом с головой в жесте то ли отчаяния, то ли капитуляции. Свободной рукой я сжал в охапку густые черные волосы у виска. Его лицо вплавилось мне в кожу, пальцы ласково погладили мою ладонь, скользнули вверх-вниз и робко переплелись с моими. В лунках между костяшками я чувствовал отпечатки его пальцев, каждую линию, что делала его именно Шерлоком Холмсом и никем иным. Даже это легчайшее из прикосновений вырвало у меня стон. Глаза моего друга распахнулись, и он посмотрел на меня почти с чистой ненавистью.  
  
Почти.  
  
— Так вот, Джон, чем ты занимаешься, да? — свирепо прошептал он. — Вот чем ты занимаешься по ночам, или по утрам, или пока ждешь клиента? Мучаешь себя, как жалкий подросток, и представляешь, как я тебя трахаю?  
  
— Прояви ты хоть каплю сострадания, если любишь.  
  
— Да никогда я тебя не любил. И ответь уже на вопрос, черт тебя подери.  
  
— Я знаю, ты не поверил, когда я сказал, что женился ради тебя, но…  
  
— Все время от времени это делают, не будешь же ты отрицать. О ком тебе еще в такие минуты думать, как не обо мне? В своих фантазиях ты глубоко во мне, а я так крепко держусь за каминную полку в спальне, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Или ты представляешь себя покрытого потом, дрожащего под своим одеялом при свете луны, когда я среди ночи приходил и брал тебя?  
  
— Умоляю тебя, прекрати.  
  
— Ты занимаешься этим изредка, когда случайно обо мне вспоминаешь? Или просто ждешь, когда вопрос встанет сам собой, как говорится? Или сейчас эти жалкие упражнения — такая же часть твоей жизни, как завтрак и «Таймс»? Ты это имел в виду, когда говорил, что позапрошлым вечером «просматривал свои старые заметки»?  
  
— Богом клянусь, ты меня погубишь…  
  
— Ты это делаешь?  
  
— Каждую ночь, — отчаянно выдохнул я.  
  
Ненависть испарилась. Я почувствовал, как в основании спины зарождается дрожь, и в тот же момент понял, что могу сейчас разлиться неконтролируемым потоком горя, которого он никогда не терпел и которым, тем более, никогда не наслаждался. Когда я дернулся назад, мой друг понял, что я на грани, потому что нас разделяла пара дюймов, а он бесчисленное множество раз присутствовал при таких мокрых от пота минутах. И так, он подался вперед и обхватил губами самый кончик.  
  
Я изливался в него, пока во мне не осталось ничего, кроме стыда, злости и бесконечной любви к каждой стороне его натуры. Включая безжалостность. Наверное, особенно к ней. Я больше не считал, что заслуживаю его снисхождения.  
  
Придя в себя, я нашел в себе силы опустить на него взгляд: глаза полуприкрыты, лицо искажено от боли, но светится триумфом. Одним быстрым движением я выпрямил ноги и лег на него сверху. Множество долгих секунд я гладил кончиками пальцев его губы — фарфоровую гладкость кожи и розовый цвет в вихре белого, черного и серого. Я наклонился.  
  
— Не целуй, — прохрипел он. — Если любишь меня хоть чуточку больше, чем весь чертов Лондон, не целуй.  
  
Я подчинился, но лишь отчасти. Когда я расстегнул ему ширинку и взял его в ладонь, он ахнул и выгнулся дугой. Я отстранился от его лица и, свободной рукой проведя по груди, заглотил до основания. Он был у самого края. Недолго мне было наслаждаться — я с сожалением понял это, как только заметил, как сильно возбудила его собственная месть. Семь-восемь движений губ и языка, и работу закончили руки, а он жестоко задавил в горле тот восхитительный звук, который раньше издавал часто, свободно, иногда смеясь. Я благословлял его семя у себя во рту и проклинал себя за трусость, черствость и глупость.  
  
А потом все было кончено. Всё. Я снова приполз повыше, уже не честный муж своей жены, и рухнул, дрожа, в объятия своего мучителя. Он тут же обвил меня руками и ногами. Пусть он и был моим мучителем и причиной моего падения, не любить его было нельзя. Он дышал мелко и скоро, словно был напуган до смерти.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — солгал я, ладонью боготворя его лицо.  
  
— Нет, не будет.  
  
Его слова ближе к истине, это я сразу понял. Я полюбил лучшего друга, наблюдал, как он всеми силами сопротивляется моим чарам, пробил его защиту и бросил. Для последнего у меня были причины, но все вместе простить невозможно.  
  
— Если ты никогда больше не захочешь открыть мне свое сердце, скажи, о чем думаешь прямо сейчас.  
  
Он вдохнул через нос и выдохнул через рот, чтобы взять себя в руки, но почему-то этот способ, который он применял столько раз, сейчас не сработал.  
  
— Думаю, что пропаду без тебя, — признался он и в ужасе прикрыл рот ладонью.  
  
— Так вот в чем дело, но я же здесь! Я здесь! Между нами все может быть как раньше, как когда у меня была возможность быть рядом. Было недальновидно с моей стороны распинаться тут в пошлой, ханжеской риторике, прости меня, и…  
  
— Ты прав, — выплюнул он. — Было недальновидно с моей стороны пожелать вернуть себе хотя бы кусочек из того, что мне принадлежало. Прости и за то, что омрачил твой порог. Этот эксперимент не мог принести никаких результатов, и теперь я за это расплачиваюсь. А доля в твоей постели мне не нужна.  
  
— Но… — прошептал я. — Когда ты сказал, что пропадешь… Ты же все еще хочешь меня?  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты был так далеко, как это возможно, находясь на одной со мной планете.  
  
— Но почему?  
  
— Потому что когда я сказал, что никогда тебя не любил, — он помолчал и закусил губу, — я, наверное, выразился не вполне корректно.  
  
— Прости, — простонал я ему в плечо. — Прошу, прости меня. Но я сказал правду о…  
  
— Повтори это еще раз и полетишь с лестницы, — рявкнул он. — Черт возьми, ты женился ради фарфора потоньше и прощального поцелуя всякий раз, когда выходишь из комнаты!  
  
Он оттолкнул меня, откатился и, застегнув брюки, отошел к камину. И только больнее мне было оттого, что двигался он все так же аккуратно и грациозно, как раньше.  
  
— Ну что ж. Так и быть. Расскажу тебе кое-что, если поклянешься, что не будешь судить слишком строго. — Я вертелся, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках, и наконец решил остаться на полу у кушетки, где мне самое место. — Или нет, забудь, суди так строго, как посчитаешь нужным. Хочешь знать правду? Хочешь узнать, что я на самом деле за чудовище?  
  
— Да какое мне теперь дело.  
  
— Знаю, что хочешь. Рассказать, в какую пародию на мужчину я превратился?  
  
— Расскажи, если хочется. Посмотрим, к чему придешь. Мы уже прошли ту стадию, когда твои слова могли как-то на меня подействовать, Джон.  
  
— Она умирает.  
  
Холмс развернулся, все так же опираясь локтями о каминную полку. Сначала на его раскрасневшемся после секса лице я видел только неверие, но потом, когда он осознал, что я говорю, рот его слегка приоткрылся. Я чувствовал, как по щеке бежит слеза, но не стал ее вытирать.  
  
— Я узнал две недели назад, — прошептал я и продолжил быстрее: — Когда она заразилась от меня той самой летней простудой, о которой вы догадались, я ее послушал. Легкие. Хрипы. Холмс, это всего лишь вопрос пары лет. В долгосрочной перспективе ничего нельзя сделать. Когда она только начала что-то ко мне чувствовать, а я стал наслаждаться ее обществом и… Помоги мне, Господи. Она, конечно, ничего не знает, но я знаю и ничего не могу поделать, чтобы спасти ее. Я хотел остаться ей верным, пока она жива. Каким нужно быть монстром, чтобы… Но теперь это уже неважно. У меня больше ничего нет. Ни чести, ни достоинства, а душу я давным-давно отдал вам. Знаете, что я почувствовал, когда узнал, что моя жена умирает? Холмс, я обрадовался. Обрадовался. Подумал, пару лет мучений, а потом нас никто уже не сможет подозревать. Горевал ли я, пенял на злой рок, планировал вступить в заведомо проигрышную битву, как хороший врач? Нет. Я подумал о вас. Что вы примете меня обратно. Я не собирался вам признаваться в этих чувствах, хотел, чтобы вы никогда не узнали, что я испорчен и давно уже не тот достойный человек, которым вы меня считаете. А вместо этого я сделал вам больно и растерял даже те остатки приличия, что у меня оставались. Ну вот. Теперь вы все знаете. Можете выкинуть меня из своего дома и запретить появляться вам на глаза. Спустите меня с лестницы. Я уже простил вас за это. Любой на вашем месте поступил бы так же.  
  
Ничего из этого мой друг не сделал. Он неожиданно откашлялся, посмотрел в сторону, потом снова на меня. Я даже не нашел в себе сил вытянуть платок из рукава и вытереться. Поэтому он подошел, опустился передо мной на колено и протянул свой. Я взял платок и, вместо того чтобы использовать по прямому назначению, прижал его ко рту и к носу. У платка был его запах, а я так сильно соскучился по своей душе.  
  
— Человеческая природа — раствор весьма загадочный, Уотсон, — произнес он минуту спустя. — Все мы совмещаем в себе множество разных вещей. А в вас нет ничего даже отдаленно чудовищного. Вы глупец, возможно, с этим я могу согласиться. А может, и не глупец. Но если вы думаете, что одна случайная эмоция заставит меня считать вас монстром, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь.  
  
Я слепо нашарил его руку и сжал так, словно висел над пропастью. Я не видел, как он разжал мои пальцы и благоговейно поцеловал ладонь. Чуть приоткрытые губы замерли на нежной коже. Мне хватило. Этого было более чем достаточно. Потом он меня отпустил и опустился на колени. Я запоздало протер глаза.  
  
— Можно я его оставлю?  
  
— Ну конечно. — Холмс снова поднялся на ноги. — Теперь я понял, зачем вы забрали книги. Брошюру по остеологии я всю исписал заметками и исправлениями, а Монтеня читал сотню раз.  
  
— Так и знал, что вы не купитесь на эту мою историю, — горько рассмеялся я. — Ну не воровать же мне было ваш шарф или трубку.  
  
— Убирайтесь, — сказал он, но голос его был добр.  
  
— Могу я попросить вас пообещать мне кое-что, хоть я этого и не заслуживаю? — спросил я, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— Попробуйте.  
  
— Если вы найдете себе другого любовника, — выдавил я и чуть не задохнулся, — вы мне скажете?  
  
Никогда не забуду, как переменилось его лицо. Оно и сейчас стоит перед моим внутренним взором. Прежде чем заговорить, он снова отвернулся, устало оперся плечом о каминную полку и потер глаза.  
  
— Джон, когда ты просишь о таком, ты выставляешь в неверном свете кого-то из нас. Либо ты полагаешь, что я способен по-животному слепо бегать от одного друга к другому, как собака, либо — что тебя можно забыть. Твоя ошибка оскорбительна в обоих случаях.  
  
— Я уже пожалел, что сказал это.  
  
— Я знаю, — прошептал он. — А теперь уходи. Оставь меня одного.  
  
Я оставил его — уже во второй раз. Переступил порог, тщательно вытер глаза и отправился домой, к жене.  
  
— О, мой Джон, — сочувственно улыбнулась она при виде меня. — Все прошло плохо. Плохо ведь?  
  
— Да, — ответил я, притягивая ее в объятия. Уткнулся носом в пахнущую ванилью шею, ленты и накрахмаленный хлопок.  
  
— Иногда мне кажется, что он не заслуживает такого друга, как ты, — призналась она мягким голосом, поглаживая меня по затылку. — Но потом я вспоминаю, каким он был с бедным мистером Шолто, и вижу его таким же, каким видишь ты. Что бы он ни натворил, милый, я тебе обещаю, что угодно на это поставлю, я тебе клянусь, — он уже об этом пожалел.  
  
  
  
  
Тем бы все и закончилось. На какое-то время так и было. Я не знал, когда снова его увижу. Так вышло, что это случилось через несколько недель. В тот день, когда повесили Беддингтона, знаменитого взломщика и мошенника.  
  
И вот Шерлок Холмс вновь у меня на пороге. Потолок словно бы опять стал ниже, а сердце мое взбаламутилось. Он был угрюм, держал в одной руке цилиндр, в другой — газету. С неприятным удивлением я заметил новые морщинки в уголках глаз рядом с замечательными ресницами, а те, что были раньше, заметно углубились. Отдельные волоски на висках приобрели цвет его глаз после оргазма. Цвет колючего ледяного духа. Это я сотворил с ним такое, подумалось мне, и нет хуже наказания, чем видеть перед собой результат своих трудов.  
  
— Холмс, что случилось? Что-то страшное? — спросил я, быстро встав из-за стола.  
  
Холмс бросил шляпу на стул и протянул мне газету, утренний выпуск «Эхо».  
  
— Простите меня, Уотсон, что потревожил вас в столь ранний час, но мне нужно было вас увидеть.  
  
Я пробежал глазами газету, сначала не заметив в ней ничего особенного, но потом наткнулся на коротенькую заметку на правом развороте:  
  
— Беддингтона повесили. Какая быстрая работа правосудия. Суд же был совсем недавно. Но я не…  
  
— Его брат, — без каких-либо эмоций пояснил Холмс, — Томас Беддингтон, нам с вами известен как Гарри Пиннер.  
  
— Тот, кого мы спасли. А что с ним?  
  
— Вскрыл себе вены.  
  
— О, Холмс.  
  
Я положил газету на стол за спиной. Даже не знай я Шерлока Холмса так близко, не изучай я дотошно все грани его характера, не граничь моя привязанность к нему с одержимостью, я бы и тогда увидел, как он расстроен. Он рассеянно водил рукой по волосам и ходил по моему кабинету, хотя здесь довольно тесно и особо не расходишься.  
  
— Умер, конечно. Я должен был вас увидеть. Знаю, прямо я не нес ответственности за его жизнь, но косвенно…  
  
— Холмс, вы ни в чем не виноваты, — решительно заявил я. В старые дни я бы поймал его за руки и силой удержал бы на месте, успокоил крепким объятием и близостью собственного тела, но теперь мне это недоступно. Сейчас, конечно, мое прикосновение не принесет ему покоя. — Что вы могли сделать? Поставить у камеры круглосуточную охрану?  
  
— Предупредить его тюремщиков. — Он нервно взмахнул рукой. Вся моя сила воли ушла на то, чтобы не попытаться удержать его: когда руки его мечутся так резко, значит, дух еще более неистов.  
  
— Где он вообще нашел нож? Или это вообще был не нож? За ним нужно было хорошо следить. Мне даже…  
  
— Вы не могли такого предугадать, Холмс.  
  
— А потом я думаю о том, что спас его только для того, чтобы он дожил до дня, когда его брат покинул этот мир, и не могу смотреть на себя в зеркало.  
  
Это было слишком для простого смертного и к тому же грешника, да еще и влюбленного в него этой греховной любовью. Когда еще один резкий жест разрезал воздух, я не выдержал и схватил жилистые руки, развернул ладони друг к другу и сжал. Он не высказал возражений, пока я держал его руки в этом нежном заточении, только замер на мгновение и постепенно успокаивался, сплетя пальцы, а я пытался передать умиротворение напрямую в филигранный узор голубых линий в радужках. Он ощутимо вибрировал от энергии, но мои руки ни разу не дрогнули, и он знал, никогда не дрогнут. Между нами всегда было именно так. Однажды я усвоил бесценный урок: успокоить Холмса можно только насильно. И если он не может обрести покой по-другому, я дам его ему силой.  
  
Я чувствовал, как успокаивается его пульс. Большим удивлением для меня было обнаружить, что я все еще на это способен; как бы ни нервировала его наша близость, но его кровь, вероятно, в силу привычки, покорилась мне. Когда ее поток замедлился до нормальной для него скорости — все равно высокой, — я скользнул пальцами по запястьям, где бьется пульс, и отпустил его. Прежде чем он смог возразить против моей близости, я отступил к столу и присел на краешек, глядя в лицо, которое вижу всякий раз, когда закрываю глаза.  
  
— Как я говорил пару недель назад, Уотсон, человеческая природа — раствор весьма загадочный, — произнес через какое-то время Холмс, криво улыбнувшись. — Почему-то мое благополучие до сих пор вам небезразлично, даже после моего непростительного поведения… Воистину, чужая душа — потемки.  
  
— Что-то я не совсем вас понимаю, — вздохнул я. — Вы знаете мою душу наизусть, и ваше имя — на каждой ее странице.  
  
— В таком случае, «непростительное» — эпитет неверный. Я имел в виду, что ваша склонность прощать мне не заслуживающие снисхождения грехи кажется такой же безграничной, как моя способность их совершать. — Холмс горестно вздохнул. — Учитывая обстоятельства, я не должен этому удивляться. Даже злодей и убийца способен внушить такую любовь, что в день его смерти его брат совершает самоубийство.  
  
— Думаю, что могу понять его чувства, — признался я, чувствуя себя беззащитным от пережитого этим утром потрясения. — Вы не только мое самое большое счастье, вы моя погибель, но если бы с вами что-то случилось, я вполне мог бы поступить так же, как Беддингтон.  
  
Холмс крупно вздрогнул. Потом нахмурился и подошел ко мне, встал у меня между ног и обнял ладонями мое лицо.  
  
— Обещай, что не станешь этого делать, — потребовал он. — Случаются ошибки. Несчастные случаи. Пообещай, что никогда не сделаешь ничего подобного.  
  
Дрожа от его прикосновения, я накрыл его ладони своими.  
  
— Мой дорогой Холмс, но вы же здесь.  
  
— Сегодня есть, завтра меня может не быть. Кто знает? Я могу попасть в переделку, может произойти путаница, обстоятельства могут заставить меня бежать от опасности и не позволить мне связаться с вами, или Снарк окажется Буджумом, и я тихо, бесследно внезапно исчезну. Поклянитесь мне, что даже если вас настигнет слух о моей кончине, вы продолжите жить и будете заботиться о Мэри так, как она того заслуживает.  
  
— Не думаю, что…  
  
— Сможете. Подумайте о последствиях, что падут на меня, если я вдруг выживу, а вы ошибетесь, — и сможете. Я в этом уверен. Если не ради себя, не ради своей жены, — то ради меня.  
  
— Но почему вы…  
  
— Потому что я люблю вас, потому что вы — это вы, а я — это я, и я люблю вас по этой самой причине и еще тысяче причин помельче. А теперь пообещайте, что никогда не причините себе вреда из-за меня. Вы стоите сотни таких, как я.  
  
— Клянусь, — потрясенно произнес я, ощущая, как его руки обнимают меня. — Холмс, только не надо заставлять меня исполнять эту клятву. Я обещаю, что в том маловероятном случае, если столкнусь с таким выбором, я сделаю все, как вы сказали. Но не надо тихо, внезапно исчезать. Пожалуйста.  
  
Холмс отстранился. Долгое время он смотрел на меня. В его глазах не было ни жара, ни холода, было что-то нежное и неземное. А потом он меня поцеловал.  
  
Он не целовал меня с того дня, как я женился, и только его губ и дыхания хватило, чтобы у меня подогнулись колени, а когда его язык стал ласкать мой, я уже был потерян для этого мира. Я так давно подарил ему свое сердце и душу, что привык обходиться без них, но когда он меня целовал, я ощутил их вкус у него на губах. Я целовал его, пока поцелуй не стал самым райски прекрасным и пронзительно грустным из всего, что когда-либо совершал человек, и ни за что на свете я не положил бы ему конец. Шерлок Холмс поцеловал меня тихо, внезапно, его ладонь лежала у меня на сердце, а наши языки пытались отыскать в наших разумах то, что казалось нам навсегда утерянным. Я хотел, чтобы он потребовал от меня других клятв. Я дал бы их все. Я хотел невозможных заданий и верности до гробовой доски. Я пожалел, что отдал себя ему давным-давно и не мог сделать это сейчас. Тот поцелуй был как дыхание, как циркуляция крови, как все тайны жизненных процессов. И был для меня тем слаще, что я знал: никогда, не случись что из ряда вон, Шерлок Холмс не поцелует меня снова.  
  
Но он закончился, как и все в этом мире. Холмс его закончил. И потянулся за шляпой.  
  
— Приходите, когда будет время, — попросил я. — Приходите завтра.  
  
— Я сейчас много работаю. В Лондоне свирепствует злодейская чума, я расскажу вам о ней, когда у меня будут точные факты. Вы не удивитесь, что это прямо связано с бристольской трагедией. Но я свяжусь с вами скоро. Прощайте и берегите себя, друг мой, до тех пор, пока мы не встретимся вновь. На этой неделе или на следующей.  
  
— Я очень, очень сильно сожалею насчет Гарри Пиннера.  
  
— Ничего не случается так, как мы того хотим, верно? — мягко сказал он. — Ничего. Одного этого достаточно, чтобы захотеть исчезнуть. Достаточно надавить куда надо. Но не так, не ножом по венам. Желание исчезнуть я могу понять, но это — это навсегда.  
  
— Что еще за «исчезнуть», о чем вы?  
  
Мой друг подошел к окну, уперся в стекло кулаком и прижался к нему лбом. Какое-то время он просто смотрел на улицу, и огни кэбов играли на его черных волосах. Я ждал.  
  
— Мне сегодня снова это снилось. Что я собрал всё зло этого мира в один шприц и вколол себе, добровольно. И все в Лондоне стали счастливы. Все, Джон. Никто больше ничего не хотел. Ни одного желания. И все один за другим поумирали.  
  
— Это был всего лишь сон, — заверил его я. — Поверьте мне. Просто сон.  
  
— А если бы вы чувствовали то же самое, — прошептал он, — вы бы могли не исчезнуть? Стать ничем — и безо всяких последствий? По крайней мере, разве вы бы этого не пожелали?  
  
Он отвернулся к двери прежде, чем я успел ответить. По правде говоря, не знаю, какой ответ я мог бы дать. Холмс задержался, положив руку на дверь и встав так, чтобы мне было хорошо видно его ладонь, выглядывающую из-под великолепной французской сорочки — еще один способ признаться мне в любви, который он использовал еще до того, как сам себе признался в этом чувстве.  
  
— Я видел вашу жену, когда заходил. Она пригласила меня на ужин.  
  
Мой желудок сжался от страха.  
  
— Холмс, прошу вас, не надо…  
  
— Я согласился, — перебил он меня. Должно быть, на моем лице отразилось охватившее меня недоумение, потому что он нахмурился на мгновение и поднял руку. — Джон, я знаю, что ты обо мне думаешь. Знаю, кем ты меня считаешь, и знаю, что этот человек гораздо больше похож на чудовище, чем ты когда-нибудь признаешь это вслух. Нет, дай договорить. Виноват в этом я один. Я создал эту личность и беру на себя всю ответственность за свои действия. За все, даже за самые предосудительные. Но я не могу позволить тебе считать, что сущность джентльмена измеряется только его ошибками. Ради тебя, не ради меня. У меня такое чувство, что если однажды ты найдешь в совсем сердце силы простить меня, ты и о себе станешь думать лучше. И только поэтому я надеюсь, что ты меня простишь.  
  
— Я простил тебя в ту минуту, как закрыл за собой дверь твоего дома, — выдавил я, чувствуя ком в горле.  
  
— Тогда, думаю, ты не будешь против, чтобы я иногда напрашивался на ужин.  
  
Холмс надел шляпу, очень осторожно, и вынул из кармана светло-серые летние перчатки. Потом вернулся ко мне и на мгновение аккуратно дотронулся изящными пальцами левой руки до моего колена.  
  
— Не бойтесь меня, мой дорогой друг. Не бойтесь, что появится кто-то еще. Для меня во всем мире нет никого, кроме вас, но несмотря на это… нет, именно поэтому я клянусь, что никогда больше не сделаю вам так больно.  
  
Я поверил не его словам и не его несколько мистическому чувству, что если я не буду считать его чудовищем, то и о себе буду лучшего мнения. Я поверил божественной нежности, такой далекой от его обычно едких слов.  
  
— А я вам, — прошептал я. — Даю слово.  
  
— Вы осознаете, какой вы хороший человек? — На губах Холмса играла невинная улыбка, какой я никогда у него не видел. — Вы ведь даже не стараетесь.  
  
— Конечно, я стараюсь, — рассмеялся я, изо всех сил пытаясь говорить ровным голосом. — Стараюсь каждую минуту и каждый день.  
  
— Вот я как раз об этом. — Он наклонил мою голову и коротко поцеловал в бровь. — Совсем не то, что все мы.  
  
Мгновением позже он исчез. Сияющий черный цилиндр проплыл под моим окном, а потом высокий, стройный мужчина влился в поток лондонцев. Я смотрел на то место на тротуаре, где он был минуту назад, и прижимался пальцами к отпечатку его руки на оконном стекле.  
  
Это было много лет назад, ясное дело. Потом были частые телеграммы, редкие совместные ужины и еще реже смех и безрадостные прикосновения его пальцев, когда он направлял меня к кэбу. За все эти годы три раза Холмс пожал мне руку безо всяких предлогов вежливости, задерживая мою ладонь в своей ровно на две секунды дольше необходимого. Один раз его взгляд упал на основание моей шеи, чтобы секундой позже с усилием вернуться на лицо. Только однажды. В другой раз, когда меня чуть не подстрелили, он крепко сжал мою голову и с невыносимой нежностью прижался лбом к моему лбу, а затем развернулся и молча пошел прочь. Вот и все, ничего больше. Почему-то мне этого было достаточно. Мне было бы мало, если бы он меня не любил.  
  
Но он любил.  
  
И вот на коленях лежит записка. До сих пор я не смог извлечь из нее ни крупицы смысла. Я ни в чем не вижу смысла. Голова не работает. И на этот раз я не могу попросить Холмса объяснить.  
  
Швейцарские полицейские добры ко мне, но они просят рассказать им то, чего я рассказать не могу, я каким-то образом погрузился в себя еще глубже, чем после Майванда. Кто-то заметил, что меня трясет, и накинул на плечи толстое шерстяное покрывало. На столе стоят кофе, чай и бренди, которых я не просил. Меня замечают, только когда чего-то от меня хотят. Уже два дня от меня чего-то хотят. Но для разговоров еще так рано. Как только меня отпустили в гостиницу, я записал большую часть того, что случилось, каждую деталь этой трагедии, ибо не жить мне, если я не найду все ответы, а потом у меня мягко отобрали ручку, пытаясь разобрать что-то в той стенографии, которой я заполнил стопку белых листов.  
  
Теперь у меня все время болит голова. Телеграфная станция гудит деловито, полная людей, отправляющих весточки за океан, получающих ответы. Мне сунули в руки телеграмму от Майкрофта Холмса, но я не могу ее прочесть. Холмсу я всегда читал от него телеграммы. А теперь буквы кажутся мне следами, оставленными цыпленком на слое пыли. Теперь я могу прочесть только одну записку — ту, что обнаружил в кармане пальто, когда дошел до гостиницы, где не было больной англичанки, записку, написанную его почерком, без подписи, без адресата. Но я всегда узнаю его руку, а утром, когда я одевался, записки еще не было.  
  
—…может быть, сержант, но позвольте вас заверить, это самый уравновешенный человек на всем белом свете. Пора бы мне это понять. Мы разберемся с его показаниями перед отъездом. Меня отправили сопроводить его обратно в Лондон, и именно это я сделать и намереваюсь. Не стоит меня задерживать.  
  
Я узнал этот голос.  
  
Чтобы посмотреть на говорящего, голову высоко задирать не пришлось: низенький, потрёпанный, тщательно одетый мужчина с простым, но проницательным лицом и ясным взглядом склонился надо мной и стиснул плечи. У него тонкие губы и широкие брови. Он очень бледен, но кажется спокойным.  
  
— Ну, доктор, что скажете? — Лестрад почти незаметно меня встряхнул. — Как насчет пообедать в гостинице, потом еще немного этой суеты, а там и домой?  
  
Медленно, мимо красных окон булочных, мы направились в гостиницу. После напоминания о Лондоне воздух вокруг стал невыносимо свежим. Но стоит ли еще Лондон? Выстоит ли он без Шерлока Холмса, мчащегося по его проулкам?  
  
Нельзя позволять себе об этом думать. Нужно сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не провалиться в бесчисленные бездны вокруг и остаться на поверхности.  
  
— Лестрад, — сказал я, когда вспомнил, как это делается. — Спасибо. За все.  
  
— Не нужно меня благодарить, доктор Уотсон, клянусь вам.  
  
— Вы не принесли соболезнований.  
  
Он помолчал.  
  
— Тут такое дело, — протянул он.  
  
Он дотронулся своей маленькой рукой до моего локтя и вынул из кармана сложенный лист бумаги.  
  
— Мистер Холмс ведь не позволял вам заглядывать в голубой конверт с надписью «Мориарти»? Он лежал глубоко в ящике под буквой М.  
  
Я промолчал, и Лестрад согласно кивнул. Пока не пришло время, никому не дозволялось заглядывать в тот конверт, даже Майкрофту Холмсу. А потом оно пришло, и Ярд с Паттерсоном, и Грегсоном, и Лестрадом, и всеми нашими друзьями встали в тупик, а мы уехали.  
  
— Так вот, я хочу знать, — въедливо заметил Лестрад, тихо, чтобы услышал только я, — как вы могли оставить мне записку в ящике М, куда вам лазать запрещалось?  
  
Он протянул мне лист бумаги.  
  
«К тому моменту, как к вам в руки попадет это письмо, тяжелые обстоятельства потребуют от меня просить вас об услуге на правах старого друга. Не исправить уже того, что сделал Холмс, помоги нам Господь, как не заставить планету остановить вращение, но когда все закончится, мне понадобится ваша поддержка, я в этом уверен. Мне неприятно вот так внезапно навязываться, но прошу, если я вам хоть немного небезразличен, бросайте все, оставьте банду Мориарти в надежных руках и поезжайте в Майринген.  
  


Доктор Джон Уотсон»

  
  
— Вы же этого не писали, верно? — поинтересовался Лестрад, пока я рассматривал собственный почерк.  
  
— Как вы догадались? — изумился я. — Подделано ведь идеально.  
  
— И составлено, — кивнул Лестрад. — Ваши выражения до последнего наречия. Но оно было заперто в ящике М, и я пригляделся. Уж очень давно вы там были, чтобы положить письмо. Вы с мистером Холмсом так долго писали за одним столом, что я чуть было не проглядел. Я и проглядел сначала, а потом уже, когда пересекал Канал, заметил. Письмо было написано не в вашем кабинете. Оно с Бейкер-стрит. Должен признаться, на тот момент это меня уже не волновало, хоть бы его сам дьявол написал. Мне было поручено забрать вас, и я отправился в путь.  
  
— Господь всемогущий, — пробормотал я.  
  
— Это ведь не все? — заметил Лестрад. Он слишком хорошо меня знает. — Что такое, доктор? Вы что-то знаете?  
  
Я протянул инспектору записку, которую нашел в кармане пальто в ту самую минуту, когда умер мой друг. Было тяжело отдавать ее в чужие руки, но Лестраду все же проще, чем другим людям. Он все равно ничего из нее не поймет. В тот день, когда Холмс вымаливал прощение за свою самую большую жестокость, в кабинете не было никого, кроме нас двоих, и только я могу докопаться до тайны, заключенной в последнем послании. То письмо под портсигаром предназначалась на самом деле швейцарской полиции. Нельзя было предугадать, кто первый появится на горной тропе.  
  
Когда он ее написал? Знал ли он? И что именно он знал? О жизни он думал или о смерти? И зачем так стараться напомнить мне о клятве, что я дал давным-давно в своем кабинете, если он не предусмотрел собственную смерть? Каждая записка ведет к еще более глубокой тайне… И значить это все может только одно.  
  
Он пытался что-то мне сказать насчет исчезновения — которое он мог понять, а я нет. И о том, что я обязан ему повиноваться — даже после его смерти. Мой долг — вернуться домой, любить жену и жить без него.  
  
Записка гласила:  
  
«Величавый, прямой он стоял над скалой  
Горделиво, но в следующий миг  
Он, как в спазме, согнулся и в бездну рванулся,  
И у всех на устах замер крик»*.

**Author's Note:**

> *«Охота на Снарка», пер. Гурвича И.Н.
> 
> Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву 2019 для команды Джонлока.  
> Бета toxicatta.


End file.
